1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device and an image presentation system, and, more particularly, to a device for capturing an image at a wide angle and a system of presenting an image captured by using the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices capable of capturing an image showing an all-round view are known in the related art. Some of these devices are designed to capture an image by using a combination of a wide-angle camera and a camera configured to capture an image using a curved reflector (see, for example, patent document 1).
[patent document 1] JP2000-322564
Images captured by the related-art device may sometimes contain a discontinuous boundary. In such an image, what should otherwise appear as one subject in the image looks divided. For example, this could happen when a large subject is captured in an image. Further, the motion of a motion-rich subject captured in moving images, which should otherwise be traced smoothly in the moving images, would appear punctuated and discontinuous. In particular, some images may look as if the direction of motion of the subject changes before and after the punctuation with the result that the subject is difficult to track.
Thus, the related-art devices may require further image processing (e.g., reconstruction of divided images) in order to view a subject as a single image. It is therefore believed that the related-art devices capable of capturing an image at a wide leave room for improvement.